List of British poets
This List of British poets is a comprehensive list of poets living or writing in Great Britain. English, Scottish and Welsh poets are included; information on region is given for each poet. If the poet wrote in other than the English language, that information is also given. A #Lascelles Abercrombie (1881-1938), England #Dannie Abse (born 1923), Wales #J.R. Ackerley (1896-1967), England #Harold Acton (1904-1994), England #Gilbert Adair (1944-2011), England #Helen Adam (2909-1993), Scotland #Francis Adams (1862-1893), England / Australia #Sarah Flower Adams (1895-1848), England #Fleur Adcock (born 1934), New Zealand / England #Joseph Addison (1672-1719), England #Hew Ainslie (1792-1878), Scotland #Mark Akenside (1721-1770), England #Sascha Aurora Akhtar (born 1976), Pakistan / England #William Alabaster (1567-1640), England #Richard Aldington (1892-1962), England # Sidney A. Alexander (1866-1948), England # Henry Alford (1810-1871), England # Drummond Allison (1921-1943), England # Gillian Allnutt (born 1949), England # Laurence Alma-Tadema (1864-1940), England # Al Alvarez (born 1929), England # NIcholas Amhurst (1697-1742), England # Kingsley Amis (1922-1995), England # Simon Armitage (born 1963), England # Martin Armstrong (1882-1974), England # Sir Edwin Arnold (1832-1904), England # Matthew Arnold (1822-1888), England # Thomas Ashe (1836-1889), England # Anne Askew (1520-1546), England # John Askham (1825-1894), England # Edwin Atherstone (1788-1872), England # W.H. Auden (1907-1973), England / United States # Alfred Austin (1835-1913), England # Pam Ayres (born 1947), England # Sir Robert Aytoun (1570-1638), Scotland # William Aytoun (1813-1865), Scotland B # Sir Francis Bacon (1561-1626), England # Kevin Bailey (born 1954), England # Philip James Bailey (1816-1902), England # Joanna Baillie (1762-1851), Scotland #Anna Laetitia Barbauld (1743–1825), England #John Barbour (died 1395), Scotland #George Barker (1913-1991), England #Les Barker (born 1947), England #George Barlow (1847-1914), England #Lady Anne Barnard (1750-1825), England / South Africa #Barnabe Barnes (1571-1609), England #William Barnes (1801–1886), England #Richard Barnfield (1574-1620), England #John Barr (1809-1889), Scotland / New Zealand #Syd Barret (1946-2006), England #Bernard Barton (1784–1849), England #Thomas Bateson (c.1570-1630), England #James Beattie (1705-1803), Scotland #Francis Beaumont (1584–1616), England #Sir John Beaumont (1583-1627), England #Thomas Lovell Beddoes (1804-1849), England #Saint Bede (672/3-735), England #Henry Charles Beeching (1859-1919), England #Patricia Beer (1919-1999), England #Aphra Behn (1640–1689), England #Hilaire Belloc (1870-1953), France / England #Jim Bennett (born 1951), England #A.C. Benson (1862-1925), England #Richard Berengarten (born 1943), England #Caroline Bergvall (born 1962), England #Sir John Betjeman (1906–1984), England #Paul Bewsher (1894-1966), England #Laurence Binyon (1869-1943), England #Samuel Bishop (1731–1795), England #Thomas Blackburn (1916-1977), England #John Stuart Blackie (1809-1895), Scotland #Thomas Blacklock (1721–1791), Scotland #R.D. Blackmore (1825-1900), England #Sir Richard Blackmore (1654-1729), England #Robert Blair (1699-1746), Scotland #William Blake (1757–1827), England #Susanna Blamire (1747–1794), England #Mathilde Blind (1841–1896), England #Robert Bloomfield (1766-1823), England #Edmund Blunden (1896–1974), England #Wilfrid Scawen Blunt (1840–1922), England #Horatius Bonar (1808–1889), Scotland #Sean Bonney, England #Keith Bosley (born 1937), England #Gordon Bottomley (1874-1948), England #Francis William Bourdillon (1852-1921), England #William Lisle Bowles (1762-1850), England #Arthur Boyars (born 1925), England #Mark Alexander Boyd (1563–1601), Scotland #Nicholas Brady (1659-1726), Ireland / England #Richard Braithwait (1588-1673), England #Frederick Victor Branford (1892-1941), Scotland #Jane Brereton (1685-1740), Wales #Nicholas Breton (1542–1626), England #Robert Bridges (1844–1930), England #Edwin Brock (1927-1997), England #Alexander Brome (1620-1666), England #Anne Brontë (1820-1849), England #Charlotte Brontë (1816-1855), England #Emily Brontë (1818–1848), England #Rupert Brooke (1887–1915), England #William Broome (1689-1745), England #George Mackay Brown (1921-1996), Scotland #Stewart Brown (born 1951), England #Thomas Edward Brown (1830–1897), Isle of Man #Tom Brown (1662-1704), England #Isaac Hawkins Browne (1705–1760), England #William Browne (1588–1643), England #Elizabeth Barrett Browning (1806–1861), England #Robert Browning (1812–1889), England #Alan Brownjohn (born 1931), England #Michael Bruce (1746-1767), Scotland #Mary Brunton (1778-1818), Scotland #Robert Williams Buchanan (1841-1901), Scotland #Alice Mary Buckton (1867-1944), England #A.H. Reginald Buller (1874-1944), England #Robert Bulwer-Lytton (1831-1891), England #Basil Bunting (1900–1985), England #John Bunyan (1628-1688), England #Anthony Burgess (1917–1993), England #Richard Burns (born 1943), England #Robert Burns (1759–1796), Scotland #Samuel Butler (1612-1680), England #William Byrd (1540-1623), England #John Byrom (1692-1763), England #George Gordon Lord Byron (1788–1824), England C #Richard Caddel (1949-2003), England #Charles Stuart Calverley (1831–1884), England #Ada Cambridge (1844-1926), England #A.Y. Campbell (1885-1958), Scotland #Roy Campbell (1901-1957), South Africa / England #Thomas Campbell (1777–1844), Scotland #Thomas Campion (1567–1620), England #May Wedderburn Cannan (1893–1973), England #Edward Capern (1819-1894), England #Dudley Carew (1903-1981), England #Thomas Carew (1595–1639), England #Henry Carey (1693–1743), England #Thomas Carlyle (1795-1881), Scotland #Edward Carpenter (1844-1929) #Lewis Carroll (1832–1898), England #William Cartwright (1611–1643), England #Edward Caswall (1814-1878), England #Christopher Caudwell (1907-1937), England #Charles Causley (1917–2003), England #Margaret Cavendish (1623-1673), England #William Cecil, 1st Baron Burghley (1521-1598), England #John Chalkhill (fl. 1600?), England #William Chamberlayne (1619-1659), England #George Chapman (1560–1634), England #King Charles I (1600-1649), England #Charles of Orleans (1394-1465), France / England #Elizabeth Charles (1828-1896), England #Thomas Chatterton (1752-1770), England #Geoffrey Chaucer (c. 1343–1400), England #G.K. Chesterton (1874-1936), England #Henry Chettle (?1564-1607?), England #Wilfred Rowland Childe (1890-1952) #Billy Childish (born 1959), England # Mary Chudleigh (1656-1710), England # Richard Church (1893-1972), England #Charles Churchill (1731-1764), England #Colley Cibber (1671–1757), England #John Clare (1793–1864), England #Thomas A. Clark (born 1944), Scotland #Amy Key Clarke (1892-1980), England #Brendan Cleary (born 1958), England #John Cleveland (1613–1658), England #Arthur Hugh Clough (1819–1861), England #Bob Cobbing (1920-2002) #Hartley Coleridge (1796–1849), England #Mary Elizabeth Coleridge (1861–1907), England #Samuel Taylor Coleridge (1772–1834), England #Sara Coleridge (1802-1852), England #Mortimer Collins (1827-1876), England #William Collins (1721–1759), England #Laurence Collinson (1925-1986), Australia / England #William Congreve (1670–1729), England #Paul Conneally (born 1959), England #Tony Connor (born 1930), England #Robert Conquest (born 1917), England #Henry Constable (1562–1613), England #Eliza Cook (1818–1889), England #Thomas Cooper (1805–1892), England #Wendy Cope (born 1945), England #Richard Corbet (1582–1635), England #Hilary Corke (1921-2001), England #Frances Cornford (1886-1960), England #F.M. Cornford (1874-1943), England #John Cornford (1916-1936), England #Barry Cornwall (1787-1874), England #William Cornysh (1465-1523), England #Adela Cory (1865-1904), England / India #William Johnson Cory (1823–1892), England #Charles Cotton (1630-1687), England #Anne Ross Cousin (1824–1906), Scotland #Francis Coutts (1852-1923), England #Abraham Cowley (1618–1667), England #William Cowper (1731–1800), England #George Crabbe (1754–1832), England #Sir Thomas Craig (1538-1608), Scotland #Dinah Maria Craik (1826-1887), England #Richard Crashaw (1613–1649), England #Iain Crichton Smith (1928-1998), Scotland #Arthur Shearly Cripps (1869-1952), England #T.W.H. Crosland (?1865-1924), England #Aleister Crowley (1875-1947), England #Allan Cunningham (1784-1842), Scotland #Robert Cunninghame-Graham (1735-1797), Scotland #Henry Cust (1861-1917), England #John Cutts (1661-1707), England D #H.D. (1886-1961), United States / England #Samuel Daniel (1562–1619), England #Elizabeth Daryush (1887-1977), England #Sir William Davenant (1606–1668), England #John Davidson (1837–1909), Scotland #Donald Davie (1922-1995), England #Idris Davies (1905-1953), Wales #Sir John Davies (1569–1626), England #John Davies of Hereford (?1565-1618), England #W.H. Davies (1871-1940), Wales #Edward Davison (1898-1970), Scotland #Francis Davison (?1575-1621), England #Walter Davison (1581-1608?), England #Jeffrey Day (1896-1916), England #Geoffrey Dearmer (1893-1996), England #Daniel Defoe (1660-1731), England #Thomas Dekker (1575–1641), England #John Denham (1615–1669), England #Imtiaz Dharker (born 1954), Scotland #Charles Dickens (1812-1870), England #Peter Didsbury (born 1946), England #Richard Watson Dixon (1833-1900), England #Sydney Dobell (1824-1874), England #Austin Dobson (1840-1921), England #Charles Dodgson (1832-1898), England #George Bubb Dodington (1691-1762), England #Robert Dodsley (1703-1762), England #Pete Doherty (born 1979), England #Digby Mackworth Dolben (1848-1867), England #Alfred Domett (1811-1887), England #John Donaldson, aka Jon Inglis (1921–1989), England #John Donne (1572–1631), England # Lord Alfred Douglas (1870-1945), England #Gavin Douglas (?1475-1522), Scotland #Keith Douglas (1920–1944), England #John Dowland (1563-1626), England #Ernest Dowson (1867–1900), England #Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (1859-1930), Scotland / England #Camilla Doyle (1888-1944), England #Sir Francis Hastings Doyle (1810–1888), England #Augusta Theodosia Drane (1823-1894), England #Michael Drayton (1563–1631), England #Adam Drinan AKA Joseph Macleod (1903–1984), England #John Drinkwater (1882-1937), England #William Drummond of Hawthornden (1585–1649), Scotland #John Dryden (1631–1700), England #Agnes Mary Frances Duclaux (1857-1944), England #Carol Ann Duffy (born 1955), Scotland #William Dunbar (1465–1520), Scotland #Andrew Duncan (born 1956), England #John Duncombe (1729-1786), England #William Arthur Dunkerley (1852-1941), England #Douglas Dunn (born 1942), Scotland #James Duport (1606-1679), England #Thomas D'Urfey (1653-1723), England #John Dyer (1699-1757), Wales #Dymock Poets (1911-1914), England E #Richard Edwardes (c. 1523–1566), England #George Eliot (1819-1880), England #T.S. Eliot (1888–1965), United States / England #Queen Elizabeth I (1533-1603), England #Jean Elliot (1727–1805), Scotland #Ebenezer Elliott (1781–1849), England #Edwin Ellis (1848-1916), England #Chris Emery (born 1963), England #William Empson (1906–1984), England #D.J. Enright (1920–2002), England #Sir George Etherege (1635–1691), England F #Frederick William Faber (1814-1863), England #Sir Geoffrey Faber (1889-1961), England #Kingsley Fairbridge (1885-1924), South Africa / England #Mildmay Fane #Catherine Maria Fanshawe (1765-1834), England #Sir Richard Fanshawe (1608-1666) England #Owen Felltham (1602-1668), England #Robert Fergusson (1750-1774), Scotland #Michael Field , England #Anne Finch (1661-1720), England #Edward FitzGerald (1809-1883), England #Thomas Flatman (1637-1688), England #James Elroy Flecker (1884-1915), England #Richard Flecknoe (?1600-1678?), England #Giles Fletcher (?1548-1611), England #Giles Fletcher (?1586-1623), England #John Fletcher (1579-1625), England #Phineas Fletcher (1582-1650), England #Ford Madox Ford (1873-1939), England #John Ford (1586-1637), England #William Fowler (?1560-1612), Scotland #G.S. Fraser (1915-1980), Scotland #J.H. Frere (1769-1846), England #John Fuller (born 1937), England #Richard Furness (1791–1857), England #Sarah Fyge (1670-1723), England #Rose Fyleman (1877-1957), England G #Norman Gale (1862-1942), England #John Galt (1779-1839), Scotland #Richard Garnett (1835-1906), England #Sir Samuel Garth (1661-1719), England #George Gascoigne (1525–1577), England #David Gascoyne (1916–2001), England #John Gay (1685–1732), England #Orlando Gibbons (1583-1625), England #Wilfrid Wilson Gibson (1878-1962), England #Humphrey Gifford (died 1589), England #William Gifford (1756-1826), England #Harold Goad (1878-1956), England #Sidney Godolphin (?1606-1643), England #Louis Golding (1895-1958), England #Douglas Goldring (1887-1960), England #Oliver Goldsmith (1728–1774), England #Sir Edmund Gosse (1849-1928), England #Gerald Gould (1885-1936), England #John Gower (1330-1408), England #Robert Cunninghame Graham (1735-1797), Scotland #James Graham (1612-1650), Scotland #W.S. Graham (1918-1986), Scotland #James Grahame (1765-1811), Scotland #Richard Graves (1715–1804), England #Robert Graves (1895–1985), England #John Henry Gray (1866-1934), England #Thomas Gray (1716–1771), England #Robert Greene (1558–1592), England #Dora Greenwell (1821-1882), England #Julian Grenfell (1888-1915), England #Frances Greville (?1727-1789), Ireland / England #Fulke Greville, 1st Baron Brooke (1554–1628), England #Bill Griffiths (1948-2007), England #Nicholas Grimald (1519–1562), England #Thom Gunn (1929-2004), England / United States #Ivor Gurney (1890–1937), England #Brion Gysin (1916–1986), England H #William Habington (1605–1654), England #Thomas Gordon Hake (1809–1895), England #Joseph Hall (1574-1656), England #Alan Halsey (born 1949), England #Michael Hamburger (1924-2007), England #Harriet Hamilton King (1840-1920), England # George Rostrevor Hamilton (1888-1967), England # Ian Hamilton (1938-2001), England #William Hamilton (?1665-1751), Scotland #William Hamilton (1704-1754), Scotland #Thomas Hardy (1840–1928), England #Tony Harrison (born 1937), England #Blind Harry (?1440-1492), Scotland #F.W. Harvey (1888-1957), England #Gabriel Harvey (?1545-1630), England #Lee Harwood (born 1939), England #Frances Ridley Havergal (1836-1879), England #Stephen Hawes (?1474-1523), England #Robert Stephen Hawker (1803-1875), England #Robert Hayman (1575–1629), England #John Hegley (born 1953), England #Felicia Hemans (1793–1835), England #William Ernest Henley (1849–1903), England #King Henry VI (1421-1471), England #King Henry VIII (1491-1547), England #Robert Henryson (fl. 1460-1500), Scotland, Middle Scots #Edward Herbert, 1st Baron Herbert of Cherbury (1583-1648), Wales / England #George Herbert (1593–1632), England #Mary (Sidney) Herbert, Countess of Pembroke (1561-1621), England #Robert Herrick (1591–1674), England #John Herschel (1792-1871), England #Phoebe Hesketh (1909–2005), England #Maurice Henry Hewlett (1861-1923), England #John Heywood (?1497-1580?), England #Thomas Heywood (?1570 – 1650), England #Hilarius (fl. 1125), England, Latin poetry. #Geoffrey Hill (born 1932), England #Arthur Clement Hilton (1851-1877), England #Thomas Hoccleve (?1369-1426), England #Ralph Hodgson (1871-1962), England #William Noel Hodgson (1893-1916), England #James Hogg (1770–1835), Scotland #David Holbrook (1923-2011), England #Jane Holland (born 1966), England #John Holloway (1920-1999), England #Thomas Hood (1799–1845), England #Laurence Hope (1865-1904), England / India #Gerard Manley Hopkins (1844–1889), England #Richard Henry Horne (1802-1884), England / Australia #Frances Horovitz (1938–1983), England #Michael Horovitz (born 1935), England #John Hoskins (1566-1638), England #A.E. Housman (1859–1936), England #Laurence Housman (1865-1959), England #Henry Howard, Earl of Surrey (1517–1547), England #Mary Howitt (1799-1888), England #Richard Hughes (1900-1976), England #Ted Hughes (1930–1998), England #T.E. Hulme (1881-1917), England #Leigh Hunt (1784–1859), England #Henrietta Anne Huxley (1825-1914), England I # Selwyn Image (1849-1930), England # Jean Ingelow (1820-1897), England J #Richard Jago (1715–1781), England #King James I (1394-1437), Scotland #King James I (1566-1625), England #John James (born 1939), Wales #Elizabeth Jennings (1926-2001), England #Lionel Johnson (1867-1902), England #Samuel Johnson (1709–1784), England #David Jones (1895–1974), Wales #Ebenezer Jones (1820–1860), England #Patrick Jones (born 1965), Wales #William Jones (1726-1795), Wales #Sir William Jones (1746-1794), England #Ben Jonson (1572–1637), England #Thomas Jordan (1612-1685), England #Anthony Joseph (born 1966), Trinidad / England #Jenny Joseph (born 1932), England K #John Keats (1795–1821), England #John Keble (1792-1866), England #Arthur Kelton (died c. 1550), Wales #Geoffrey Studdert Kennedy (1883–1929), England #Sidney Keyes (1922–1943), England #Anne Killigrew (1660-1685), England #Arthur Henry King (1910–2000), England #Henry King (1592–1669), England #Charles Kingsley (1819-1875), England #William King (1663–1712), England #Rudyard Kipling (1865–1936), India / England #E.V. Knox (1881-1971), England #Isa Craig Knox (1831-1903), Scotland #William Knox (1789-1825), Scotland #Thomas Kyd (1558-1594), England #Francis Kynaston (1587-1642), England L #Charles Lamb (1775–1834), England #Letitia Elizabeth Landon (1802-1838), England #Walter Savage Landor (1775–1864), England #Andrew Lang (1844-1912), Scotland #William Langland (c. 1332-1386), England #Emilia Lanier (1569–1645), England #Philip Larkin (1922–1985), England #D.H. Lawrence (1885–1930), England #Mary Leapor (1722-1746), England #Edward Lear (1812–1888), England #Richard Le Gallienne (1866-1947), England #Tom Leonard (born 1944), Scotland #Laurence Lerner (born 1925), England #Amy Levy (1861-1889), England #Alun Lewis (1915–1944), Wales #C.S. Lewis (1898–1963), England #Eric Linklater (1899-1974), Scotland #William James Linton (1812-1897), England / United States #Frederick Locker-Lampson (1821-1895), England #Thomas Lodge (c.1558–1625), England #Christopher Logue (1926-2011), England #Richard Lovelace (1618–1658), England #Malcolm Lowry (1909-1957), England #John Lydgate (1370–1450), England #John Lyly (1553–1606), England #Sylvia Lynd (1888-1952), England #George Lyttelton, Lord Lyttelton (1709–1773), England #Robert Bulwer-Lytton (1831-1891), England M # Rose Macaulay (1881-1958), England # Thomas Babington Macaulay (1800–1859), England # Norman MacCaig (1910–1996), Scotland # Evan MacColl (1898-1898), Scotland / Canada # Hugh MacDiarmid (1892–1978), Scotland # George MacDonald (1824-1905), Scotland # John William Mackail (1859-1945), Scotland # Joseph Macleod (1903–1984), England # Louis MacNeice (1907–1963), England # James Macpherson (1736-1796), Scotland # Charles Madge (1912-1996), England # David Mallet (?1705-1765), Scotland # Robert Mannyng (1269–1340), England # Katherine Mansfield (1888-1923), England # Peter Manson (born 1969), Scotland # Walter de la Mare (1873-1956), England # Christopher Marlowe (1564–1593), England # John Marston (1576-1634), England #Andrew Marvell (1621–1678), England #John Masefield (1878–1967), England #Edward Powys Mathers (1892-1939), England #William McGonagall (1825-1902), Scotland #Roger McGough (born 1937), England #George Bubb Dodington, Baron Melcombe (1691-1762), England #George Meredith (1828-1909), England #Louisa Anne Meredith (1812-1895), England / Australia #Owen Mereidith (1831-1891), England #Metaphysical poets, 17th century, England # Alice Meynell (1847-1922), England # William Mickle (1735-1788), Scotland # Christopher Middleton (born 1926), England # Thomas Middleton (1580-1627), England # William Miller (1810-1872), Scotland # Richard Monckton Milnes, 1st Baron Houghton (1809-1885), England # John Milton (1608–1674), England # Robert Minhinnick (born 1952), Wales # Francis Money-Coutts, 5th Baron Latymer (1852-1923), England # Geraldine Monk (born 1952), England # William Cosmo Monkhouse (1840-1901), England # Harold Monro (1879-1932), England # Charles Montagu, 1st Earl of Halifax (1661–1715), England # Lady Mary Wortley Montagu (1689-1762), England # James Montgomery (1771-1854), England #Susanna Moodie (1803-1885), England / Canada #Thomas Sturge Moore (1870-1944), England #Thomas Osbert Mordaunt (1730-1809), England #Hannah More (1745-1833), England #Edwin Morgan (1920-2010), Scotland #Lewis Morris (1701-1765), Wales #Sir Lewis Morris (1833-1907), Wales #William Morris (1834–1896), England #Sir Andrew Motion (born 1952), England #Eric Mottram (1924-1995), England #Edward Moxon (1801-1858), England #Edwin Muir (1887-1959), Orkney Islands #Anthony Munday (?1560–1633), England #Robert Fuller Murray (1863-1894), Scotland #Ernest Myers (1844-1921), England #F.W.H. Myers (1843-1901), England N #Lady Carolina Nairne (1766-1845), Scotland #Thomas Nashe (1567–1601), England #Edith Nesbit (1858-1924), England #Sir Henry Newbolt (1862–1938), England #Cardinal John Henry Newman (1801–1890), England #Bowyer Nichols (1859-1939), England #Robert Nichols (1893-1944), England #James Hume Nisbet (1849-1923), Australia / Scotland #Roden Noel (1834-1894), England #Caroline Norton (1808-1877), England #Alfred Noyes (1880-1958), England #Jeff Nuttall (1933–2004), England O #Sean O'Brien (born 1952), England #John Oldham (1653-1683), England #William Oldys (1696-1761), England #Amelia Opie (1769-1853), England #Orinda (1632-1664), England #Arthur O'Shaughnessy (1844-1881), England #Maggie O'Sullivan (born 1951), England #Thomas Otway (1652-1685), England #George Outram (1805-1856), Scotland #Sir Thomas Overbury (1581-1613), England #Wilfred Owen (1893–1918), Wales #Henry Nutcombe Oxenham (1829-1888), England #John Oxenham (1852-1941), England P #Ruth Padel (born 1947), England #Isobel Pagan (?1740-1821), Scotland #Francis Turner Palgrave (1824-1897), England #Gilbert Parker (1862-1932), Canada / England #Coventry Patmore (1823-1896), England #Brian Patten (born 1946), England #John Payne (1842-1917), England #Thomas Love Peacock (1785–1866), England #Pearl Poet (14th century), England #George Peele (1556-1596), England #J.D.C. Pellow (1890-1960), England #Ambrose Philips (1674-1749), England #John Philips (1676-1709) England #Katherine Philips (1632-1664), England #John Phillimore (1873-1926), England #Eden Phillpotts (1862-1960), England #Stephen Phillips (1864-1915), England #William Philpot (1823-1889), England #Marjorie Pickthall (1883-1922), Canada / England #Vivian de Sola Pinto (1895-1969), England #Ruth Pitter (1897–1992), England #Victor Plarr (1863-1929), England #Sylvia Plath (1932–1963), United States / England #Robert Pollok (?1798–1827), Scotland #Alexander Pope (1688–1744), England #Walter Pope (c.1627-1714), England #Peter Porter (1929-2010), Australia / England #Walter Porter (c.1590-1659), England #Ezra Pound (1885–1972), United States / England #Frederick York Powell (1850-1904), England #Winthrop Mackworth Praed (1802-1839), England #Frank Prewett (1893-1962), Canada / England #Nancy Price (1880–1970), England #Richard Price (born 1966), Scotland #F.T. Prince (1912-2003), England #Thomas Pringle (1789-1834), Scotland / South Africa #Matthew Prior (1664–1721), England #Pauline Prior-Pitt, Scotland #May Probyn (1856-1909), England #Adelaide Procter (1825-1864), England #J.H. Prynne (born 1936), England #Sheenagh Pugh (born 1950), Wales Q #Francis Quarles (1592-1644), England / Canada #John Quarles (1624-1665), England R #Dollie Radford (1858-1920), England #Ernest Radford (1857-1919), England #William Radice (born 1951), England #Craig Raine (born 1944), England #Kathleen Raine (1908–2003), England #Sir Walter Raleigh (c.1554–1618), England #Sir Walter Alexander Raleigh (1861-1922), England #Allan Ramsay (1686-1758), Scotland #Thomas Randolph (1605–1635), England #William Brighty Rands (1823-1882), England #William John MacQuorn Rankine (1820-1872), Scotland #Tom Raworth (born 1938), England #Henry Reed (1914–1986), England #Joseph Relph (1712–1743), England #John Reynolds (?1588-1655?), England #John Hamilton Reynolds (1794-1852), England #Ernest Rhys (1859-1946), England #Anne Ridler (1912-2001), England #Denise Riley (born 1948), England #John Riley (1937-1978), England #Peter Riley (born 1940), England #Michael Roberts (1902-1948), England #Mary Robinson (1758–1800), England #John Wilmot, 2nd Earl of Rochester (1647–1680), England # Samuel Rogers (1763-1855), England #William Roscoe (1753-1831), England #Isaac Rosenberg (1890–1918), England #Christina Rossetti (1830–1894), England #Dante Gabriel Rossetti (1828–1882), England #Henry Rowe (1750-1819), England S #Charles Sackville, Earl of Dorset (1638-1706), England #Thomas Sackville , Earl of Dorset (1536-1608), England #Fiona Sampson (born 1963), England #Siegfried Sassoon (1886–1967), England #Vernon Scannell (1922-2007), England #Alexander Scott (1520-1582), Scotland #Alexander Scott (1920-1989), Scotland #Sir Walter Scott (1771–1832), Scotland #William Bell Scott (1811–1890), Scotland # Sir Owen Seaman (1861-1936), England #Sir Charles Sedley (1639–1701), England # Francis Sempill (?1616-1682), Scotland #James Sempill (1566-1625), Scotland #Robert Sempill (?1530-1595), Scotland #Robert Sempill the younger (?1595-1663?), Scotland #Robert W. Service (1874-1958), Scotland / Canada #Thomas Shadwell (?1642-1692), England #William Shakespeare (1564–1616), England #Jo Shapcott (born 1953), England #John Sheffield (1648-1721), England #Percy Bysshe Shelley (1792–1822), England #William Shenstone (1714-1763), England #James Shirley (1596–1666), England #Elizabeth Siddal (1829-1862), England #Mary (Sidney) Herbert, Countess of Pembroke (1561-1621), England #Sir Philip Sidney (1554–1586), England #Alan Sillitoe (1928-2010), England #Iain Sinclair (born 1943), England #Dame Edith Sitwell (1887–1964), England #Sacheverell Sitwell (1897-1988), England #John Skelton (1460–1529), England #Robin Skelton (1925-1997), England / Canada #Joseph Skipsey (1832-1903), England #Christopher Smart (1722-1771), England #Elizabeth Smart (1913-1986), Canada / England #Alexander Smith (1830–1867), Scotland #Charlotte Turner Smith (1749–1806), England #Stevie Smith (1902–1971), England #Sydney Smith (1771-1845), England #Walter Chalmers Smith (1824-1908), England #Tobias Smollett (1721–1771), Scotland #William Somerville (1675-1742), England #Charles Sorley (1895–1915), Scotland #William Soutar (1898–1946), Scotland #Caroline Southey (1786-1854), England. #Robert Southey (1774–1843), England #Saint Robert Southwell (1561–1595), England #Stephen Spender (1909-1995), England #Edmund Spenser (1552–1599), England #Jon Stallworthy (born 1935), England #Thomas Stanley (1625-1678), England #James Kenneth Stephen (1859-1892), England #James Brunton Stephens (1835-1902), Scotland / Australia #Anne Stevenson (born 1933), England / United States #Robert Louis Stevenson (1850–1894), Scotland #William Stevenson (1530-1573), England #William Strode (1600-1643), England #Leonard Strong (1896-1958), England #Frank Pearce Sturm (1879-1942), England #Sir John Suckling (1609–1642), England #Paul Summers (born 1967), England #Henry Howard, Earl of Surrey (?1517-1547), England #Algernon Charles Swinburne (1837–1909), England #James Joseph Sylvester (1814-1897), England #Joshua Sylvester (1563–1618), England #Arthur Symons (1865–1945), England T #F.W. Tancred (1874-1925), England #Nathaniel Tarn (born 1928), England / United States #Nahum Tate (1652-1715), Ireland/England #Ann Taylor (1782-1866), England #Sir Henry Taylor (1800-1866), England #Jane Taylor (1783-1824), England #Alfred Tennyson, Lord Tennyson (1809–1892), England #Frederick Tennyson (1807-1898), England #William Thom (1799–1848), Scotland #Dylan Thomas (1914–1953), Wales #Edward Thomas (1878–1917), Wales #R.S. Thomas (1913–2000), Wales #Francis Thompson (1859–1907), England #James Thomson (1700-1748), Scotland #James Thomson (B.V.) (1834–1882), Scotland #Wilfrid Thorley (1878-1963), England #Anthony Thwaite (born 1930), England #Chidiock Tichborne (1558–1586), England #Thomas Tickell (1685-1740), England #Nick Toczek (born 1950), England #J.R.R. Tolkien (1892–1973), England #Charles Tomlinson (born 1927), England #Angela Topping (born 1954), England #Aurelian Townshend (?1583-1643?), England #Thomas Traherne (?1636-1674), England #John Tripp (1927-1986), Wales #Julian Turner (born 1955), England #Thomas Tusser (?1524-1580), England #Katharine Tynan (1861-1931), Ireland / England U #Allen Upward (1863-1926), England V #Henry Vaughan (1621–1695), Wales #Thomas Vaux, Baron Vaux (1509-1556), England #Aubrey Thomas de Vere (1814-1902), Ireland W #John Wain (1925-1994), England #Anna Louisa Walker (1836-1907), Canada / England #William Sidney Walker (1795-1846), England #Edmund Waller (1606–1687), England #William Walsh (1663-1708), England #Sarah Wardle (born 1969), England #Anna Laetitia Waring (1823-1910), Wales #Sylvia Townsend Warner (1893-1978), England #William Warner (?1558-1609), England #Bertram Warr (1917-1943), Canada / England #John Byrne Leicester Warren, Baron de Tabley (1835-1985), England #Joseph Warton (1722-1800), England #Thomas Warton (1728–1790), England #Gilbert Waterhouse (1883-1916), England #Vernon Watkins (1906-1967), Wales #Sir William Watson (1858-1935), England #Isaac Watts (1674–1748), England #Frederic Weatherly (1848-1929), England #Mary Webb (1881-1927), England #Charles Webbe (circa 1678), England #Augusta Webster (1837-1894), England #John Webster (?1580-1634?), England #Dorothy Wellesley (1889-1956), England #R. Wever (fl. 1549-1553), England #Joseph Blanco White (1775-1841), England #Isabella Whitney (1540s-1580s), England #Oscar Wilde (1854–1900), Ireland / England #John Wilkinson (born 1953), England #William of Shoreham (14th century), England #Hugo Williams (born 1942), England #William Winstanley (?1628-1698), England #George Wither (1588–1667), England #Margaret L. Woods (1856-1945), England #Dorothy Wordsworth (1771–1855), England #William Wordsworth (1770–1850), England #Sir Henry Wotton (1568–1639), England #Theodore Wratislaw (1871-1933), England #Lady Mary Wroth (1587-1653), England # Sir Thomas Wyatt (1503–1542), England Y #Edward Young (1683–1765), England Z #Benjamin Zephaniah (born 1958), England See also *Anglo-Welsh poetry *English poetry *Scottish poetry *List of English-language poets Category:Lists of poets Category:British poets Category:George Dance articles Category:Lists of poets by nationality